Why do I wait for you?
by Tsuekasa
Summary: There's a big party being hald at the Seretei! but Matsumoto is still sad! What is Gin's role in this?


_Konnichiwa! I'm known here as Tsuekasa!honestly I'm not a very big bleach fan,but there are some things in the anime that really pique my interest..like? KUCHIKI BYAKUYA OF COURSE! 3 3 3 and I like Rukia too she's cool!:P now honestly I never liked Rangiku and Gin much..but then i fell in love with their chemistry :O Why Tite Kubo did you kill Gin? TT-TT anyways my fic is dedicated to them_

_DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!_

* * *

So this is set at a time before it all began. When Gin had just been made captain, much before Kuchiki Rukia had been sent to the Human world

enjoy!

Rangiku Matsumoto was pissed. VERY pissed.

Now firstly this was unusual because everyone knew that Rangiku was usually a cheerful, crazy, lazy woman, totally opposite her captain , But the reason why it was SO unusual was she was pissed when there was a huge party going to be held that night. Party meaning loads and loads of sake, laughter, music ,dance, oh and did I mention Sake?

All seated officers, vice captains and captains had been called for this event, It was being held by a few noble families.

Wow sounded pretty grand didn't it? Oh Rangiku knew it would be grand! it would be the biggest party she had ever gone! and the first party she had gone for since the party held when Gin became captain.

Gin

Yes.

HE was the reason she was pissed.

Ever since HE became captain he had so many duties he barely found time for her!

In the beginning she was the only thing that mattered in his life! and now? its like he could'nt careless!

And the most bugging part about it was the days he visited her she couldn't even stay angry at him! she'd just melt into his embrace and sometimes next thing she knew they were on her bed..naked..Well anyways trying not to deviate further she was bugged because Gin wasn't attending this party. Now lets see whats going on in the strawberry blonde lady's head.

"He PROMISED! he promised me he would come for this party last week! He said he'd come and spend time with me no matter what!

And now he cancels! and I get the message Today? Well Gin Ichimaru you have SOME NERVE! oh yes you do! Half the Men in the Seretei would do almost ANYTHING to make me their girl friend,and you? You act like you don't give a shit! Then again do you even consider me your girl friend? guess not.. Coz Now I think you're probably GAY! yes GAY with Captain Aizen! Oh don't worry! I'm totally cool about homosexual relationships! I mean yea I can totally see why you dig Aizen so much! He's kind! sweet! he's got momo following him around like a puppy which make's my captain really jealous actually! but anyways oh he's four eyes! How convenient! He has a pair extra for you! I mean since you barely open your eyes properly like everyone else!you just keep em in slits! So that's it huh? I wasn't good enough huh? So you turned gay! Wow you could have told me that instead of avoiding me! I mean what dyu mean you have some emergency work? If Kira can come I'm SURE you can come! Well what ever..just remember when I find another man worthy enough for me I'll forget all about you and then you'll be SORRY! and yea the only person you can go fuck will be your precious captain Aizen..and maybe Kira too.."

A knock came at her door interrupting her train of thought

She opened the door and saw Hinamori and Nanao standing there.

Rangiku beamed "Momo! Nanao! y'all are ready! aww you two look so cute!"

Momo smiled shyly "Thankyou Rangiku-san"

Nanao fixed her specs "Why aren't you ready yet? if we don't leave soon we're going to be late!"

Rangiku slapped her forehead "Oh Damn! I got side tracked while changing! Give me 10 minutes and I'll be done! " and she ran into her room

"Momo can you help me with my hair? Nanao please tidy the room a bit!"

"Yes of course!" replied Momo and she hurried to help Rangiku and Nanao just sighed and started tidying up her sloppy room.

Finally Rangiku was ready and the three hurried to the party

Nanao said angrily "We're half an hour late Rangiku! this is all your fault!"

"Sorrry Nanao! chill out! the babes are always fashionably late!"

"Its ok you two! look we're here!"

It was an out door garden party with colourful lanterns everywhere. There were long tables filled with food. Some chairs, some reserved picnic like spots were small groups of people were sitting and laughing away .There were also some musicians playing slow and sot music to which some drunk people were swaying.

The three girls first went and payed their respects to the hosts and then mingled with the crowd.

"Looking good Matsumioto-san!" Hisagi commented

"Good to see you Matsumoto-san"said Kira

"Aah Hisagi-kun! Kira-kun! just the guy's I wanted to see! lets get renji and go get ourselves some sake!"

" You're unsually excited Matsumoto-san!did something happen?"

"No Kira nothing at all" replied Rangiku in a scary face which made Kira mentally slap himself for asking that.

Hisagi asked "Eh? Where is Hinamori-san and Ise-san? weren't they with you?"

Rangiku laughed "Aah. Momo-chan is spending time with captain and Nanao has gone to make sure Captain Kyouraku doesn't drink too much" *Only I'm alone Gin,Why did you ditch me?*

So the three went around meeting people. Ikkaku, Yumichika, Iba, Nemu,Isane,Yachiru and finally they met Renji. The four then headed to one spot and started their non stop sake flow.

Mid way though Rangiku became moody all over again so she left the guys and wandered around by herself

Hisagi was kinda disappointed "Neh, why did Matsumoto-san leave? she hasn't finished her normal doze yet"

Renji hiccuped "Maybe she didn't feel like drinking? but wait its Matsumoto-san we're talking about you 're right something must be wrong."

Kira said in a doped manner "I think its because of my captain, their relationship is soo complicated! If only Captain payed her more attention"

Hisagi whined "wait what?"

Meanwhile

Rangiku was sitting under a tree full of pretty lanterns. She just gazed at the sky ignoring all the weird stares she got.

There was only one man on her mind

"Gin" she murmured " where are you?"

"Right here Ran-chan"

Rangiku almost jumped when she heard his looked to see him bending down and looking at her with his normal fox grin.

"G-Gin? I thought you said you wouldn't make it? you said you had a mission tonight!"

Gin sat down beside her

"Yea I did, buh I said that Ya shouldn' bother waitin for me coz I had an urgen' mission. I no said anytin bout missin the party! guess Kira wasn' too clear"

"B-but I don't get it! the mission?"

"Finish'd it n came here straight! guess I'm da only one in shinigami robes"

"S-so you weren't making out with Aizen?"

Gin frowned "I'm not sure I quite get ya Ran-chan..But Cap'n Aizen's been here the whole time has'n he? so there's no possible way he was with me..besides i thought ya of all the people knew I ain't gay Ran-chan."

This made Rangiku blush and Rangiku's pink face made Gin's grin even wider. He then pulled her chin closer to his and then opened his eyes wide. His bluish translucent eyes stared into her sky blue ones. And then he gently placed his thin lips on her soft luscious ones. Rangiku tried to deepen the kiss but Gin murmured

"People are gonna stare ya know, we're still in a party"

"I don't give a damn "she replied in between the kiss and kissed him passionately and Gin happily deepened the kiss.

So maybe he wasn't so bad after all, she thought. Maybe she could go on a little longer waiting for him when he disappeared till he came back. If only she knew that one day he wouldn't let her wait and she'd just have to let go.

* * *

_Thats it! short I know but hey it's my first GinX Ran so I'm not too sure about myself. My heart actually sunk while typing the last line :( Damn you Kubo! Well Gin lives in our hearts TT-TT happily with Rangiku!_

_Oh please review :)_


End file.
